The Reincarnated Gremory
by GJO1088
Summary: Somehow I was reborn in the Highschool DxD universe except thankfully I didn't have to go through something painful like dying. Now that I am in this world, it will never be the same again for everyone shall know how awesome I am. Disclaimer: Inspired by "The Second Gremory" by Crappywriter222. Rated M to be on the safe side
1. I'm a baby?

**GJO1088 here, after thinking about this for more than a year after I read "The Second Gremory" by CrappyWriter222 I have finally decided to actually write this Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and the story idea belongs to CrappyWriter222**

Huh? Why is there a amazingly beautiful brown haired woman gazing at me and why does she look so huge?

Those were the first things that came to my mind as I opened my eyes after adjusting to the brightness.

I looked around my surroundings and man this room was huge, I mean seriously, this room was larger than my entire home and when I took a closer look at the woman I noticed that she had an "anime" appearance except of much higher quality as if it was CG, in fact everything I see seem to be from an anime except much larger and more detailed than what anime typically depict. Not only that, her appearance looked strangely familiar, now where could I have seen her before?

I tried to ask her, "Who are you and where am I?"

"Ah,Ah—"

But that was all I could say, or rather heavily breath as opposed to actually saying anything. In fact, I could barely even move my body.

"It's all right, your mother is here"

The woman smiled and spoke in a soft motherly tone and rocked me back and forth, she also hummed an unfamiliar tune, which was strangely comforting.

It was around this time I realized that the woman calling herself my mother didn't have a monstrous size, it was I who was tiny.

As I was thinking over what was happening to me and trying to figure out where I've seen the woman before, I hear the sound of a door opening.

"Oh, welcome dear" The woman greeted the man that just entered, while the man smiled.

"Dear, you just went into labor. To be caring for the little one so soon is not healthy."

Labor? Little one? So I am a baby!?

The woman or rather my mother smiled softly "Can you blame me dear? Who wouldn't want to see their child as soon as possible? Especially the adorable one like our son?"

Huh.. so I really am their son.

The man chuckled in response "That's true but you shouldn't put stress on your body, it's unhealthy."

The woman did not say anything and merely smiled in response as the man walked closer to me.

"So dear, have you decided on our son's name?"

I couldn't help but feel anticipation, this is important, after all it's my new name they are talking about so I better listen closely.

"Hmm…actually, I have a great name for our dear new son! His name shall be Rofocale Gremory" The man proudly proclaimed to his wife.

Rofocale Gremory, not a bad name..Wait, Gremory?

When I heard that name, that confirmed everything. Based on the information I had such as Crimson hair, the name Gremory and the fact the woman looked very similar to a certain female crimson haired devil, I connected the dots and then realization dawned on me.

I'm in the Highschool DxD universe!? and I'm a baby born to the Gremory Family?

Wait, lets not jump to conclusions, calm down and think logically.

I mean seriously? Reincarnation? Like those Reincarnation web novels that seems to be in vogue, where a Earthling reincarnates to a Fantasy world? On top of that everything and everyone having an anime appearance?

Yeah right. The only obvious logical conclusion is that this is a dream.

Yeah, that's right a dream. Eventually I will wake up and continue my normal repetitive life. I felt disappointed, I mean, if I really did reincarnate, I would have had a fresh start, an opportunity to become badass and most of all, considering that its DxD become popular with women and form a harem.

Especially a harem since I, like Keima Katsuragi from "The World God only knows" have no interest in "real" girls.

Damn, I almost feel like crying.

In hindsight, I should have immediately come to the conclusion of this being a dream since everything has an anime appearance.

However when I looked at my temporary parents trying to entertain me by making funny faces and cradling me, I can't help but feel that the Gremory's reputation as devils with extraordinary affection is very well deserved.

In the end, since I'm going to wake up and continue my life in the real world, why not enjoy this while I can?

 **2 weeks later….I think**

Well its official… I've reincarnated and am now officially a son of the Gremory family.

It's been two weeks since I first came here or at least I think it's been that long since children and adults tend to have different time perception.

Even though this was an opportunity for a fresh start, I felt very sad whenever I thought about my parents and siblings in my past life as I had good relationship with them and many fond memories but really, what am I supposed to do about it?

I've already reincarnated so there's really nothing I can do about it.

And so….

HELL YEAH! Badassery and harem, here I come!

 **Well this is my first fanfic. rate and review and Don't expect regular updates.**


	2. Being a baby sucks

**GJO1088 here, here's the second chapter, a bit longer than I intended.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything from other series, just the OC's for my story.**

 **One month since Reincarnation**

Oh Hell no, being a baby sucks, hard. If there is one thing those reincarnation or self insert fanfics I read got right, it's that being a baby sucks really hard.

I can't talk, I can barely even move my body and I remembered that even if I can understand what everyone is saying due to the passive ability, "Language" that all devils possess, I wouldn't be able to read a word of the devil alphabet since that ability only applies to sound and not print, meaning that even if a book somehow ends up being next to me, it wouldn't mean anything unless its a picture book or a book written in English but I don't see any reason to think my family would have a book written in English.

It's also very humiliating too. When you are a baby who can't even stand up let alone actually walk, what do you think would happen when I have the call of nature?

Me? Well I cry, _hard_. One, in order to get someone's attention so I can get changed and two because of the unbearable humiliation involved in peeing and crapping yourself and getting others to change your diapers. All that while having complete awareness. When your mind is that of a twenty year old, well.. it's impossible not to cry.

As for the the food IT. IS. DISGUSTING, I may have never tried military rations but I'm pretty certain that I would prefer it over the slop thats labelled as baby food. As a member of an extremely wealthy and prestigious Devil clan, you would think that even their baby food would be divine in taste to a former commoner but no it is not.

I swear baby life is a borderline prison sentence.

But enough about me ranting about the horrible, torturous and demeaning aspects of being an infant and let's focus on the things that's at the very least not bad.

For one thing I sleep a lot which spares me from going crazy from not having anything to do, which is something I'm very grateful for. In fact this is pretty much the only reason why I was able to cope with this predicament so far.

When I am awake my new parents would always hold me and make funny faces as a way to entertain me. Now as a twenty year old, something like this shouldn't even be enough to make me laugh but when your cooped up in a room while being confined to a crib almost all day long, any change in scenery would be a like a joyous holiday. Besides that, I can't help but be happy at their attempt as the look of pure joy on their faces when I smile and laugh for them makes me realize that I have a caring loving family and that the Gremory family really lives up to their reputation for having extra ordinary affection.

I also realized something unusual about myself, it seems I can say anything biblical related with no ill effects. I first noticed this when I prayed at night, in my previous world my mom was quite religious and would often tell me to pray and read the bible, and so out of habit I prayed at night and realized that I didn't feel any pain. I then had an epiphany, if I can't feel any damage from saying anything related to God, then I could use this to pass off as a human and get friendly with beautiful young nuns and possibly a female angel at a church and other holy places.

It was around one month since I reincarnated that I finally met my older brother, the maou Sirzechs Lucifer and the beautiful silver haired maid, Grayfia Lucifuge who is also my sister-in-law.

Man, those two look even better than what the LN illustration and the anime depicted.

Seeing me awake, the man's face light up with a smile as he quickly walks up to me "Heya Rofocale! This is your Onii-san! Sorry for not seeing you sooner, Maou business and all"

Should I pretend to cry to ease my boredom? Nah, that would be mean so what should I.. I got it!

As he holds me up, I pretend to play with his hair to lull him into a false sense of tranquility.

"Aww, Rofocale is playing with my hair and he-huh? Ah, Hey! Let go!" Sirzechs winced as his hair was being pulled.

Heh heh heh, don't take this personally my dear older brother, it's just that I need some form of entertainment that will act as an outlet for my boredom.

As I was laughing my ass off, I suddenly found myself in the arms of Grayfia, I almost immediately quiet down and look at her face with unhidden curiosity and if her gentle mother like smile was of any indication, she didn't seem to mind me pulling her husband's hair.

Hmmmm, I wonder what would happen if I pulled on her hair?

As before I play with her hair, which was quite smooth by the way, and just when I was about to pull her hair, she caught my hand with her fingers. In an instant my body became completely stiff and the temperature seemed to have dropped below zero.

I fearfully and slowly manage to turn my head to look at Grayfia in the eye who happened to still be smiling. If you looked closely you would notice that compared to before, her eyes changed ever so slightly.

"Rofocale-sama, it's rude to pull on a person's hair" she said with an unnerving soft but firm tone.

Then why didn't you say anything when I pulled on Sirzechs' hair!? Also how the hell can a mere touch fill me with so much dread!?

And her eyes, it was like a small defenseless animal (me) looking into the eyes of a large carnivore.

"As expected of Grayfia, even babies know better than to displease you and become so terrified that they can't even cry." Sirzechs said in a low voice.

"Did you say something Sirzechs-sama?" Grayfia said while expressionlessly pinching the Crimson haired Satan's cheek, can cheeks even stretch that long? I thought only a certain rubber pirate wearing a straw hat can have his cheek stretch that long.

"It huwts, it huwts Grayfia" said Sirzechs teary eyed

The scene before me would have been funny if not for the fact I was still busy cowering in fear.

In less than 5 minutes, Grayfia managed to deeply ingrain how fearsome she was and how she wasn't someone to be trifled with in me.

 **6 months old**

Hallelujah! I can finally move my body, I have never felt so grateful to be able to walk in my entire two lives. Being able to move is truly something too wonderful.

After walking around for a while, I then unsuccessfully try to fly using my wings. Guess it was too much to expect to be able to fly on my first try.

"Ever since he has been able to crawl, he would always run somewhere else the moment anyone takes their eyes off of him and now he has learned to walk practically on his own."

"Isn't it good our son is active and learns fast? Although I always found it unusual that he doesn't cry unless he has to get changed."

"Sometimes I even get the impression that he understands what we are saying."

"Haha, aren't you overthinking things? How can such a thing be possible?"

My parents had this conversation when they saw me exploring the castle, which by the way is much too large especially for a baby.

Aside from exploring, I thought about the possible ramifications of my existence; would rias exist? If she didn't then does that mean I essentially have to take her place? If she did exist, would the butterfly effect apply? Aside from the fact thats a time travel concept of course, well technically I suppose I did sort of go back in time.

I also thought about what I would do with my life, such as what magic I'll learn and how much ass I will kick and what anime, manga, light novel, and video games I will…Oh God.

I realized something utterly horrible.

I have to wait almost two decades for some of those and they're not even guaranteed to exist in this world!

Obviously I would never find a Highschool DxD or the slash dog novel by Ishibumi but if something like One piece, Bleach and other series doesn't exist in this world, that means I would never know the ending or ever read/watch/play any of them.

This realization almost killed any joy I felt instantly.

After a while, I just sighed and shrugged in resignation, in the end all I could do is hope for the best and read, play and watch other things in the meantime.

Back to topic

One day on a lonely night, I heard a conversation that would change my life

"How dare they!" The sound of my father's voice echoes throughout the room, anger slipping in his voice

I was surprised, I never imagined that my kind hearted father could be capable raising his voice to such an extent much less with so much anger and myself nearby.

"I understand but calm down dear, we do not want to wake up Rofocale now do we?" My mother's suggestion is successful as my Father flinched, remembering that I was also in the room.

"Your right dear. What was I thinking raising my voice like that while Rofocale is asleep?" My father sighed as he regained his composure.

Father then took a deep breath, "Do you know what those scum called Rofocale? They dared to call him a defect! A defect! All because he's lacking in demonic-power!"

"I know dear, and believe me, I'm just as furious as you are. But you know what those devils are like." My mother replied in a soft tone that clearly had restrained fury.

Ah, I see so I'm considered worthless since I have low demonic powers, huh?

If there is one thing fiction has taught me about nobles, is that they're assholes. If they're not, that just simply means they are an exception rather than the norm.

Strangely, I don't really feel all that upset over this, sure having high demonic powers would be great and all but there are plenty of other ways to become strong as the standard shounen formula for hard work and power ups overcoming natural talent applies for the DxD universe.

While I know my family would never treat me with scorn, its not like the other pureblood nobles will follow their example.

Even Sairaorg, who is now my cousin or will be my cousin as he isn't born yet, is treated like shit and he's one of the biggest badass characters in the series through sheer physical power, all because he can't use the power of destruction.

While I was planning on training hard to be strong anyway, hearing my parents being angry at the nobles made me even more determined to become strong in the future.

And so before I go to sleep, I think about all the mental and physical training I would do like Bruce Wayne except I don't plan on becoming a dark, brooding and grim vigilante who dresses up as a nocturnal mammal whose forelimbs form webbed limbs…most of the time and how I would punish and humiliate all those unenlightened insolent upper class good for nothing twits who would dare insult, ridicule, jeer, laugh at me and insult my future greatness.

Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

 **Author's note**

 **Chapter 2 complete! I can't believe I actually managed to write this in less than a week. Did Grayfia or Sirzechs come off as OOC? Did I write them well?**

 **Feedback is important.**


	3. Escape!

**\- Sorry for the late update,** **I'm the type who gets hung up on writing even a single sentence because I want it to sound 'right'. It's because of that this chapter took almost a year to write along with school, other real life stuff, and the fact I was working on my other fanfics. Anyway, here** **is the next chapter!**

 **Zentari2238: None taken, but you should be more specific in your reviews, I don't know what it is that you find boring and where did you want me to timeskip to?**

 **Robynhood13: Unfortunately, this is not his teenage years. I was also going to write his teenage years in this chapter but it was taking too long for me to write. But don't worry the next chapter will time skip to his teenage years. So be patient and I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or anything from other series, just the OC's for my story.**

 **Rofocale: 3 years old**

Hey Hey! It's everyone's favorite pure-blood devil who was once human, Rofocale Gremory! HOORAY!

Or at least, I would say hooray if not for the fact that I am currently inside a spacious wardrobe.

Now, you may be wondering, why am I inside the wardrobe? Well, that's because-

"Rofocale! Come out from wherever you're hiding this instance!"

That. I was currently hiding and plotting to escape from my mother or to be more precise, her incredibly boring lesson on etiquette, tradition, and all the other meaningless things a noble should know.

I mean, honestly, 'No leaning over the table to grab bread', 'Never put a finger against the top of your fork to guide it', 'Never mash or mix food in your plate' Ugh isn't it all good as long you can eat? There was even a specific way to use a fricking napkin for pete's sake. Just who was it that dictated that nobles must possess needlessly complicated manners, etiquette and other rules of conduct and protocol? Strict dogmatic adherence to etiquette and other social customs in the Versailles Palace was one of the factors that lead to the French Revolution. No wonder Ocelot doesn't like the French. How I wish I could travel back in time and meet the people who just HAD to establish rules and ceremonies and then beat them senseless but unfortunately I was still decades away from building a time machine or creating time travel magic along with the butterfly effect.

Magic, on the hand was the most interesting subject I have ever had the pleasure of learning but first I had to learn the devil alphabet in order to read any of the books in the mansion library. Surprisingly, teaching myself to read the devil alphabet was easier than expected due to the amazing memory I or rather, my new brain, possess and my own personal experiences.

Whenever I spotted anything written in the devil alphabet, I would try my best to get my family to read the words to me by pointing, gesturing, and if need be, make sounds. Thankfully they understood the message I was trying to convey and kindly read the words for me which I would then burn into my mind. My parents and sometimes Sirzechs and Grayfia would read to me a variety of stories. Stories that I remembered to the point that I can recite it by heart. I found the story books and using my memorization of the contents as a reference, I taught myself to read and by the tender age of 8 months, I was able to read a book on magic I found.

Turns out I have a natural gift for magic; magic is mathematics, knowledge to control equations involving using your head and making calculations. Obviously, it was nothing like any mathematics I've ever seen or learned in my previous life and yet it all made _sense_ to me; it just came to me naturally. I wondered whether this was due to a combination of having memories of my past life and this body having a superior brain... but in any case I took full advantage of my natural aptitude and learned all the spells in the book. Yet, despite my wonderful memory, I noticed something ' _odd'_ about myself.

Even though my new brain is superior to my old one in every way and in several magnitudes, for some reason I can't explain I tend to forget random things like when mother, Grayfia or anyone else reminding me that I have etiquette or dancing lessons. I don't know why but in just a few minutes, I automatically forget stuff like that. How strange!...(shifty look). Truly a great mystery that I dare say not even Sherlock Holmes and Edogawa Conan/Kudo Shinichi can solve.

Back to topic.

One day while I was in the library studying, Grayfia caught me. Panicking, I clearly blurted out the words: "Wait! I can explain!", it was the first time I spoke in front of another person. Grayfia widened her eyes, even if only slightly, in surprise and I ended up panicking even more and so I cast the first spell I've ever learned, teleportation. I decided to first learn this spell because as a small baby this mansion is much too large for me to travel by foot. By learning teleportation I can easily travel to one place to another far more quickly. Unfortunately, I ended teleporting to where my parents were; perhaps it was a mistake to teleport while feeling high emotion. When they got over the initial surprise they were naturally amazed that their son who was biologically not even the age of one was able to learn and perform a spell and even more amazed at my fluent speech, they then became very excited and I was praised as a prodigy.

I requested my parents to begin my private schooling as soon as possible, a request that was granted. I amazed everyone, including Sirzechs who would sometimes skip work to witness my genius, which would always end in either mother or Grayfia scolding him and forcing him to go back to work, by excelling in all my subjects, well nearly all of my subjects. In just one lesson it was clear that dancing and etiquette was a waste of my time and so I would try to skip those lessons whenever possible which brought me the considerable ire of mother and Grayfia. The more I tried to escape from her lessons, the more frustrated mother got.

My mother asked me one time, "Rofocale, why is it that you spend inordinate amount of time meticulously studying magic and advanced subjects while you try to sneak out of dancing and etiquette class at the first opportunity?" When I answered that her classes were not useful and every word that came out of her mouth during those lessons sounded like the adult's unintelligible offscreen "wah-wah" muted trombone noises in Peanuts television specials, that was when I learned that mother was the sort of person who just could not take a joke as she was not amused in any way to my comparison.

Honestly, I couldn't believe it. Mother was going too far for some lessons on etiquette and dancing that was completely irrelevant! She actually put up a bounty on my head and gives servants bonuses whenever they tattle on me! I also discovered that the servants in this mansion were cold blooded money grubbers who would gladly throw a child under the bus for a chance to make some cash; made me wonder who the real devils were.

Ahem! Anyway...back to topic.

I have to say, furniture used by High-class devils sure weren't normal. The wardrobe itself was more than half the size of the apartment I lived in my previous life and the bottom was even lined with velvet. When I lied down, it was so comfortable that I started to feel rather drowsy. Regrettably I had to pinch myself in order to stay awake for my escape plan.

I couldn't hear any footsteps or any sound but I dare not peek outside lest mother or anyone happened to be inside the room without my knowledge and so to be safe I cast a spell which caused a projection to appear, through which I used to view places which had surveillance magic circles I placed all over the mansion in order to locate a place safe for me to teleport in the mansion. Finally finding an empty hallway closest to an exit barely anybody uses, I cast a spell teleporting me there.

 **BGM: Metal Gear Solid - Intruder 2**

When I arrived, I stared at the hallway and took a deep breath to resolve myself to begin my great escape.

I cast a spell which caused a flat screen projection to appear on my right side. The flat screen projection was essentially like the Soliton Radar System from Metal Gear Solid in that it revealed the interior structure of this mansion and the position of moving people but unlike the Soliton Radar System it had more benefits due to its magical nature and the spell being my very own creation. Unlike the Soliton Radar which can only obtain information about the immediate area, I can view other areas where I set my surveillance magic circles, it shows directions and routes to my destination, and it doesn't jam if someone spots me.

I ran through the hallway while using magic to block off any sound of footsteps I produced and on my radar there is a person blocking the way to my destination. I press up against the wall and around a corner I spot a maid cleaning. Needing her to get out of the way, I knock on the wall.

"Huh? What was that noise?" I could practically see the colorless exclamation point above her head.

I knocked on the wall even louder to lure her.

As expected, she takes the bait and walks over to where I was, I then used my wing to fly near the ceiling and carefully hover over her until I reached my destination. It was an obscure backdoor that was very rarely used, I've discovered it during my explorations of the mansion.

I opened the door and stepped outside, I then took a moment to smell the fresh air.

Freedom! Sweet sweet FREEDOM!

Now you may be wondering why I didn't simply use teleportation magic?

That's because I wanted to do stealth training and I wanted to field test new magic and now that I'm outside I had to decide where to hide.

"Are you going out somewhere, Rofocale-sama?"

"Why, as a matter of fact I..."

"!" (metal gear alert sound) I quickly turned my head to see Grayfia, whom I call Anego, after much insistence and pleading on my part.

"Why hello there, Anego! Fancy meeting you here! I was just going outside to get some fresh air, so don't mind me." I muster whatever bravado I have in the hopes of talking my way out of this.

"I think we both know that is not the reason why you are outside, so this won't do at all Rofocale-sama. I am under orders from Venelana-sama to retrieve you." Grayfia said in a quiet and intense voice.

"What if I don't want to be retrieved?" I crossed my arms as the sound of arrogance escaped from my mouth. Yeah, maybe sounding arrogant isn't such a good idea but I can't show any fear or weakness as Grayfia can smell those feelings and probably feeds on it too.

"Then I have permission to use force." Grayfia responded calmly.

I flinched at her casual declaration of my potential annihilation. The ultimate-class devil known as the strongest Queen having permission to use force against a 3-year old? Isn't that complete overkill!? No, calling it an overkill would be an understatement.

"So you have a choice, Rofocale-sama. You can either come quietly or I will use more forceful methods to bring you to Venelana-sama." Grayfia says with her eyes narrowed and in a quiet but firm tone."

A choice she says. Yeah right. In the end both so called _choices_ ends with me being tormented and bored out of my mind. No siree, I'm not going to play her game.

"Well then, I choose...a third option!"

A teleportation magic circle appeared beneath my feet. It was a spell I cast and hid in place, just in case someone by some chance happened to near this exit. The last thing I saw before teleporting was Grayfia's surprised expression.

 **BGM: Metal gear Solid - Escape**

The place I teleported to was the ridiculously large underground treasure storage owned by my family. I mean, seriously, this place could house a palace and still have plenty of room left over. This place is filled with treasures handed down by my ancestors and is ranked and sort by type, I would love to explore this place, but alas I had to keep an eye out for Grayfia. I summoned several projections which showed various places in the mansions but I couldn't find Grayfia anywhere. This did not bode well for me. Then I realized, what if she's in this storage as we speak!? This realization was enough to make me feel as if someone has physically gotten hold of my heart and mercilessly crushing it.

Wait, take a deep breath, calm down, and think positive thoughts.

On the plus side, Grayfia isn't mobilizing the servants to find me, most likely due to last time which involved me livening things up. However, even without the extra manpower this is Grayfia we're talking about, one can never be too paranoid. I decided to use an improved version of the illusionary clone spell I used from that time, one that would cast a shadow and I casted another spell underneath their feet which would emulate the sounds of footsteps. I produced 5 of these clones and teleported them to various spots in this area and from here I would watch them wander around and see if Grayfia takes the bait. If Grayfia happened to be uncomfortably close to my current location I will just simply teleport to a different location.

"My My, you've improved considerably Rofocale-sama, your talent and creativity never cease to amaze me."

"!" (metal gear alert sound)

...What?

Time seemed to have stopped and the only sound I could hear is my heartbeat which sometimes skipped a few beats and my erratic breathing. My eyes widened as far as it possibly could. Surely Grayfia could not be in this room, right? Let alone right behind me, right? I heard words with Grayfia's voice but my brain has a hard time registering the words I've heard, so there was a chance that I was imagining things.

 _RIGHT!?_

"Oh I must be so stressed right now. I mean I thought I heard Anego's voice but there's no way that can be the case. I probably just imagined it. I really need to relax." Seriously I really do need to relax as my body is trembling.

"It is not your imagination, I am right behind you." Grayfia bluntly stated.

My mind goes blank in an instant and I just stood still for a while. Then my body trembles and laugh.

"Ahahahaha." I can only laugh weakly then it gets louder "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, I lose it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I immediately make wings appear and attempt to fly away but Grayfia grabbed me as soon as I got off the ground.

"If it's any consolation, you lasted 9 minutes and 47 seconds, a new record. Good job."

Despite despairing at being caught, I actually did feel a twinge of pride and accomplishment. Of course, this barely did anything to offset this crushing sense of defeat. How did she find me?Where did I go wrong? What should I have done to avoid being caught?.

I blinked in realization. Of course! How could I have been so blind!? I forgot to use THAT. If i used just used 'that', I could have increased my chances of escaping successfully! I vowed in my heart that I would not make the same mistake as to forget something so important.

Yes...next time, I shall hide in a cardboard box.

 **BGM: End**

"Now let's go see Venelana-sama, shall we?" Without even bother to hear my reply, Grayfia cast a teleportation magic circle which sent us in front of the door to mother. As Grayfia knocks on the door and I heard mother say enter. I can only brace myself for her long dreadful preaching. When we entered the room, there stood mother and four maids, I can only smile sheepishly at my mother as she sighs while rubbing her temple while the maids had bitter smiles on their faces.

"Hello Mother." I greeted my mother as I smiled, trying to put up a strong face.

"Hello to you too, Rofocale. I presume you are ready to face your punishment." She replied while smiling.

"If I say no, will I be excused? I asked hopefully.

Mother smiles warmly at me and my hope starts to rise.

"Of course not."

And just like that, mother mercilessly crushed all my hopes, with a smile on her face might I add.

"Well I personally think I shouldn't be punished at all."

My mother raised an eyebrow questioningly "Oh? And why do you think so?"

I took a deep breath, getting ready to give my ever so compelling reason.

"Etiquette and dancing lessons are what you call the bane of my existence. That fact was made perfectly clear after only one lesson, after which I have concluded that THEY! ARE! USELESS! AND! BORING!"

I put extra emphasis on my last five words in order to drive the point home. The others stared at me, speechless, in what I could only assume to be due to amazement at my rationale.

"We will continue the lessons after you receive your punishment. Prepare yourself Rofocale" Mother replied in a flat voice.

God damn it! Mother failed to understand the message I tried to convey!

"Wah!? Okay then how about this! In exchange for not having etiquette or dancing lessons, how about a schedule where all my other USEFUL lessons is twice as long?"

"Denied. While it is wonderful to be dedicated towards your studies and training, dancing and etiquette are essential skills all High-Class Devils must possess, especially for you Rofocale. As the next heir of the Gremory family it is imperative for you to become a proper gentleman. You may possess a mind unlike any other but unruly and undisciplined behavior will not be tolerated, do I make myself clear?" Mother narrowed her eyes and finished her words in a stern tone that left no room for debate but I had no intention of letting it end like this.

"And just what is wrong with acting in an unruly manner? When using uncivilized methods, problems are solved far more quickly and provides more personal satisfaction!" I bellowed.

It's true. One time when nobody was watching, I blew up a small hostile rabbit looking creature with a blast of magic and when the resulting smoke cleared there was nothing left. It gave me a sense of accomplishment and imagining the same thing happening to an arrogant stuck-up noble always brought a smile to my face and filled me with joy.

But alas, it seems that everyone else in this room had a different opinion.

Mother scrunched her forehead and her eyebrows twitched furiously while Grayfia's normally cool, stoic expression was beginning to crack if her sigh of annoyance was any indication and the maids stood silently with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

Sigh...it seems my mother and sister-in-law have no sense of humor, it's really tragic.

I wagged my finger in disapproval "Now, now mother, if both you and Grayfia always get worked up over something trivial as dancing and etiquette, the two of you will get wrinkles~! " I said while giving a wink.

The maids all gasped with their hands covering their mouths and their faces becoming pale in seconds.

As soon as I finished those words, I suddenly felt all of my hair stand on its end, my body wouldn't stop shaking as I felt frigid sensation right down to my very soul and all of my senses screamed to me, 'WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR!? FLY, YOU FOOL!' I dared to look at my mother and Grayfia and what I saw made me instantly regret my decision.

Both women were covered in an intense aura that exerted tremendous amount of force and their eyes became darkened to the point it could blot the sun, it was a good thing that I went to the bathroom before because I'm pretty certain that I would have wet my pants otherwise in this situation.

"It seems that Rofocale-sama is quite insolent for someone so young." Grayfia said in a tone cold enough to completely encase this room in ice.

"Indeed he is, such problematic behavior must be nipped in the bud before it blossoms out of control." Mother concurred in a deathly quiet but intense voice.

"W-W-Wa-Wa-Wai-Wait! This is all wrong! You were supposed to be amazed and in awe of my reasons and allow me to skip the lessons! This isn't what was supposed to happen! This is a totally different scenario from how it was supposed to be!"

"Is that all you have to say, Rofocale?" Mother responded indifferently.

"In that case, I'll just do this!" I declared as I slammed my right hand onto the floor, to be dramatic.

...Huh?

I try to activate a teleportation magic circle but nothing happened. I tried again but it still did nothing. Then again, again, again and again but still nothing.

Strange I'm certain that I placed a teleportation magic circle here the other day so why-

As if reading my mind, mother interjected, "I am very well aware of your proficiency with teleportation magic, therefore I requested Mathers-san to cast a spell that seals teleportation magic within this room for today."

CRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAP! So that's why Grayfia teleported in front of the door instead of teleporting directly inside the room!

Wait, take a deep breath and calm down, there are still several means of escape. I looked around the room and stared at the windows.

Option one: Jump through a window and use magic to keep the glass shards away from me. No wait. Scratch that. I should blast the window with magic then jump out, wouldn't want lacerations from the shards. Failing that, destroy the walls.

"The windows and walls have been reinforced with numerous layers of barriers. You won't be able to shatter the windows or destroy the walls through physical force or by magic." Grayfia said as if reading my mind.

SHIT! That option is out.

Then Option two: Turn to the maids for help

I turned to the maids and yelled "Is it money!? Power!? Land!? This can all be yours if you help me!" I hoped that they wouldn't be heartless enough to leave a 3 year old to his horrible fate.

Before any of the maids can respond, mother and Grayfia merely turned their heads towards the maids and the maids instantly stood at attention in a way that would have earned praise from even the strictest drill sergeants. They didn't dare even look at me.

"Y-You girls! How can you all be so heartless!" I yelled shocked at their behavior.

With that I was now left with 2 choices, accept my punishment in a manly, dignified manner, or run away like a coward.

I chose...to run away like a coward, with style...halo grunt style that is. While mentally I may have been in my mid-twenties, however I was now currently in the body of a three-year-old thus there was no need for me to act like a man.

"DANGER! RUN AWAY!" I yelled as I ran towards the exit as fast as my little legs could take me while screaming with both my arms up in the air. What had to be the biggest block of ice I've ever laid my eyes on blocked the door. Looking back at the two, they were slowly walking towards me. Desperate to be safe for even a few more seconds I ran away from them until I was backed into a corner. As they walked closer and closer, I knew there was only one thing to do.

I knelt down and prostrated.

"Please forgive me! I deeply apologize for trying to skip my lesson and for my comments! So please show mercy!" I desperately blurted hoping to quell the two beings far more dreadful than any disasters and monsters.

"Words are useless Rofocale but do not worry, I will be sure to have you healed and as your mother, it is my duty to turn you into a proper gentlemen befitting that of our family no matter what. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make it happen."

As soon as my mother finished talking, that was when I knew that the final nail was been driven in my proverbial coffin. Both mother and Grayfia started walking slowly towards me, with each step serving to intensify the terror I felt within me.

I knew I was doomed and nothing I did could have changed that and yet, I could not help but scream.

"No! Stay back! Stay back! This is child abuse! STAY BACK! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **BGM: Metal Gear Solid - Game Over (Rofocale? Rofocale? ROFOCAAAAALE!)**

 **-As mentioned before, next Chapter will be a time skip to his teenage years.**

 **-I also wrote a Code Geass fanfic where my OC reincarnates to the CG universe as Schneizel's younger brother. Check it out and leave reviews.**

 **-Don't forget to rate and review!**


End file.
